NEFES
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: La misión era fácil, segar una vida más, lo hizo un sin fin de veces, era su trabajo, juez y verdugo, todas las almas por igual, la satisfacción sería mayor al tratarse de una escoria del infierno; pero, ¿qué ocurre cuando se trata de la vida del único ser que te amará de verdad? su vida estaba en sus manos. Hubiese cometido el acto sin remordimiento alguno, de no ser por una inter


¿Qué es el amor? William pensó que jamás volvería a sentir ese sentimiento, ese maldito sentimiento, esa sensación de vulnerabilidad y miedo pero a la vez la satisfactoria alegría de la adrenalina; con una sonrisa el hombre abandona su habitación y cierra la puerta con nostalgia, las cosas pudieron haber sido tan diferentes.

"_Señor, ¿llegará esta noche a cenar? _Pregunta la criada con tono de voz ligeramente ansioso, nunca le ha gustado permanrcer más tiempo de lo necesario en esa casa. William ignora a la mujer, se ajusta las gafas y procede a retirarse "_ Honestamente"_. Él odiaba el mundo humano, odiaba romper las reglas, sin embargo, el amor nos hace cometer locuras.

...

"¿_Cómo __ocurrió_ _esto_ _roja__?" _interrogó Eric "¿_en_ _verdad_ _es_ _de_ _William__? __No__, __imposible_ _que_ _ese_ _amargado_ _formalizara_ _contigo__, ¡es __de_ _ese_ _demonio__! __Sebas-chan__ ¿cierto?_

"_Todos tenemos nuestros secretos"_ dijo sin vergüenza alguna mientras guiñaba el ojo y se daba la vuelta.

Fue un error estúpido sin duda alguna, sin embargo, no se arrepentía y de cierto modo, podía decirse que se sentía un tanto orgulloso de su "travesura", desde el momento en que lo vio, supo que de tener la oportunidad, daría a luz a su hijo; le hubiese encantado que la criatura fuese de su eterno amor, sin embargo, las cosas no resultaron con forme a lo planeado.

"_Bueno, si me hubieses elegido a mí, esto no estaría pasando roja"_ dijo el escocés en tono de broma pero con una pizca de decepción o quizá rencor. Eric siempre estuvo enamorado de su colorido colega, sin embargo, su relación nunca sobrepasó una fuerte amistad con esporádicos encuentros sexuales. Tenía el corazón roto, sin embargo, tenía que aceptar que Grell sólo tenía ojos para su amargado patrón y aquel asqueroso demonio rufián.  
...

William observa desde una de las azoteas de la biblioteca shinigami a todas esas almas en pena trabajando sin descanso cuales hormigas obreras, la Briza del viento golpea con fuerza su rostro; una bofetada necesaria para traerlo a la realidad.

"_En realidad, ¿serás capaz de segar su vida?"_ preguntó el mayor de cabellos plateados, con voz profunda, muy alejada del tono risueño que acostumbra "_tan sólo es un bebé inocente, hijo de Grell"_

_"Es un demonio" _escupe el supervisor con rabia.

"_Ah, ahí el detalle" _arranca en carcajadas el sepulturero " es hijo de un demonio, de **ese demonio **para ser más específicos"

"_La muerte ya está programada" _dice la parca estoica mientras hojea su libro "_es inevitable, siempre he disfrutado de un trabajo bien ejecutado, en tiempo y forma, no habrá excepciones, además, no es un bebé, es un demonio, un ente, un..."_

"_Podría nacer segador" _interrumpe Undertaker.

"_Un demonio_" sentenció "_La muerte es el fin de todo, no puede engendrar vida, un demonio, un cuerpo sin alma. Será ejecutado tras su alumbramiento"_ dicho esto, William usó su death scythe para bajar rápido de aquel edificio sagrado, mientras el viejo shinigamis sonríe al horizonte.

Grell había destrozado el corazón de William y este lo haría pagar, una vez, en el pasado, cuando estaba vivo, una mujer rompió su corazón, y William la mató, una acción que lo condenó, sin embargo, una acción muy indulgente, la mujer murió, así de fácil, no sufrió, no como él que a la fecha, hace más de cien años, aún está penando.

Esta vez, William se encargaría de no cometer el mismo error, Grell pagaría, sufriría igual o incluso más de ser posible.

William confió en él, le entregó su amor, se dejo seducir por promesas vanas. A la primera oportunidad, su amado ángel escarlata le traicionó, se revolcó, sí, no había otra palabra para describir tal traición, se revolcó con aquella escoria del averno y no satisfecho, se dejo preñar por ese sucio demonio, William estaba devastado, las reglas sentenciaban ejecución, sin embargo, eso sería muy benevolente, no, William no podía entregar a Grell a la justicia shinigami, lo encubriría, como siempre, pero esta vez no sería por amor...

...  
Los meses pasaron, desde que se supo la noticia, todo el despacho se convirtió en un hervidero de rumores, el supervisor involucrado con un subordinado, peor aun, un dios de la muerte y un demonio en un idilio amoroso. Los viejos exigían la cabeza de Grell, sin embargo, no había pruebas fehacientes de tal deshonra, era la palabra de William contra los rumores de pasillo. No obstante, a pesar de contar con la protección de William ante la corte, Grell sabía que no estaba seguro, muchas veces trató de huir pero del poderoso shinigami escarlata, Grell Sutcliff, del imponente Jack el destripador, no quedaba nada su naturaleza divina había sido bloqueada, no era más que un espíritu más. Su hijo estaba sentenciado a muerte y él sería encerrado en la biblioteca como un registro más, el único consuelo era la palabra de William quien ofrecía una muerte rápida e indolora para el híbrido.  
...

El cielo lloraba esa noche, el llanto desgarrador por la muerte de un ser amado, el llanto de una madre que pierde a su hijo.

En aquella sombría habitación, yace aquel alguna vez poderoso Shinigami escarlata, las contracciones habían comenzado hace unas horas, pero William se había negado a brindarle ayuda de inmediato, Grell podía ver cierto regocijo en la mirada de su jefe ante su sufrimiento y terror.

Tras largos meses de encierro y malos tratos, la hora había llegado, finalmente Spears tomó a Grell y le llevó donde el sepulturero para realizar la estracción de dicho apéndice del infierno.

...

Grell se mantuvo consiente todo el tiempo, aunque con las manos y pies atados por la seguridad de todos, tras la insición, William tuvo a la criatura frente a él, le observó con detenimiento, no se movía absolutamente nada, algo no estaba bien, fue la sensación más perturbadora de su vida, ¿Estaba muerto? William no correría riesgos, de inmediato invocó a su fiel y eficiente death scythe, listo para terminar el trabajo, al ver aquel cabello ébano como el de su progenitor infernal, le revolvió el estómago al estoico Shinigami, en ese momento, la criatura abrió los ojos, mostrando un tono bermellón, aquellos ojos le miraron y tras un parpadeo, se tornaron verde oro, iguales a los de cualquier segador. " _Will,__ por favor" _lloró Grell mientras intentó estirar sus brazos en busca del contacto con su hijo.

"_Nació muerto" _fue la respuesta inmediata y carente de tacto, para acto seguido tomar a la criatura y salir de la habitación, dejando atrás a un Grell en shock y darle entrada al Shinigami jubilado quien se encargaría de la recuperación del pelirrojo.

...

El pequeño ser yacía silencioso en los brazos de su verdugo, como si supiese que de eso dependía su supervivencia, después de todo, era un demonio, la manipulación estaba en su naturaleza, debía sobrevivir por sobre todas las cosas.

Era tan pequeña, tan falsamente frágil y vulnerable a la maldad de la humanidad. William amaba a Grell, le amaba más que a nada, pero sabía que jamás sería bien correspondido, confiar en el pelirrojo era un albur, debía castigarlo.

El reporte rezaba el nacimiento de un feto muerto, varón de raza demoníaca. William se encargaría de que una copia le llegase al demonio Michaelis, aunque seguramente a este no le interesaría.

"_Mi dolor es más grande que el odio que te tengo William" _fueron las palabras de Grell quien se encargaría de calmar su dolor de la única forma que conocía, un buen baño de sangre; la noche siguiente, decenas de muertes no programadas fueron reportadss, ningún alma cosechada.

...

Los años han pasado a pesar de todo y no han sido en vano.

"_Will~" _canturreó el pelirrojo, había sido un largo tiempo desde que no veía a su amado supervisor; tras la tragedia de hace unos años, Grell había sido enviado a Alemania como castigo, pero la deuda ya había sido saldada y la libertad en su despacho Inglés se le había concedido. William le mira con molestia, no puede creer el cinismo de esta parca promiscua, después de todo lo vivido, Grell actúa de lo más despreocupado.

Tal parece que Sutcliff lee su pensamiento y de inmediato cambia su actitud, agacha la mirada y su garganta se cierra.

"_Will, por favor, no ha sido fácil para mí, no me juzgues, eres todo lo que me queda" _se lamenta el carmín.

"_Me complace diferir de ti, el exilio no me perturba, mi alma está tranquila" _responde Spears, "_tu soledad, tu pesar, todas estas horas extra, no se acercan al castigo que en verdad te mereces"_

_"¡William!" _exclama la muerte roja. "_Eres tan cruel, tan injusto"._

_"_ _¿Injusto? ¿cruel? Me haces ver como un mezquino, Yo no traicioné a mi especie, ¡no me vendí al enemigo!_

_"Will, por favor cariño, ha sido un largo tiempo, podemos vernos esta noche, quizá cenar"._

_" Imposible, a diferencia tuya, tengo obligaciones que cumplir, no tengo tiempo._

_"A caso, ¿hay alguien más?" _Grell cuestiona con miedo.

_"¿Alguien más? Ridículo" _se burla Spears.

¿_Algún_ _día_ _me_ _vas_ _a_ _perdonar_? Murmuró Grell para después abandonar la oficina.

"_La __pregunta_ _es__ ¿__si_ _tú_ _serás_ _capaz_ _de_ _perdonarme__?_" Suspiró el gerente con un profundo vacío en el estómago.

...  
Aquella noche, una vez terminado el papeleo y percatarse completamente de que Grell no le seguiría, finalmente, William partió al mundo humano, una vez despedida la servidumbre, la puerta de su habitación fue desbloqueada.

_"¡Papito!" _gritó una pequeña vocecilla, la niña saltó de su asiento en la cama alta de su padre y corrió a los brazos de este; amor puro, amor inocente, amor de verdad. William tomó entre sus brazos al pequeño ser y le apretó con fuerza, como si temiera que esta fuese arrebatada de sus brazos, la pequeña boca de afilados dientes le llenó el rostro de besos, la niña no era suya, llevaba la sangre de su peor enemigo, pero...

"_Tus_ _ojos__" _reprendió el shinigami.

"_Lo_ _siento_ _papi__" _la pequeña de inmediato los cambió de color, de su rojo natural, al verde de su "padre". Ella lo amaba y haría todo lo posible para hacerle feliz, la pequeña conocía todo el dolor que encerraba aquel viejo corazón, el corazón de su salvador.

...

" _Alguna_ _vez__ ¿__piensas_ _decirle_ _la_ _verdad_ _a_ _Grell__? _Cuestionó el shinigami legendario.

"_Me_ _odiaría__" _fue la respuesta.

"¿_Qué_ _pasará_ _si_ _se_ _entera__? ¿Si __quiere_ _a_ _su_ _hija_ _de_ _vuelta__?"_

_"__Imposible__, __Grell_ _tuvo_ _un_ _varón_ _y_ _nacio_ _muerto__, __no_ _hay_ _otra_ _verdad__"_

_"__Temes_ _que_ _la_ _aparten_ _de_ _tu_ _lado__"_

_"__Por_ _supuesto_ _que_ _no__, __Grell_ _debe_ _cumplir_ _su_ _castigo__, __es_ _por_ _su_ _bien__, __por_ _el_ _bien_ _del_ _despacho__._

_" __Si__, __claro__" _se burló el peliplata quie se esfuma de la habitación.

"_Te_ _aterra_ _que_ _la_ _aparten__ de tu __lado__, __ella_ _te_ _ama_ _tal_ _y_ _como_ _eres__, __no_ _importa_ _que_ _tan_ _cruel_ _seas__, __no__ le __importan_ _tus_ _pecados__, __te_ _ama_ _con_ _toda_ _la_ _inocencia_ _del_ _mundo_ _y_ _lo_ _mejor_ _de_ _todo__, __esperas__y_ _confías_ _en_ _que_ _no_ _te_ _abandonará__" _murmura mientras se pierde entre los callejones de la vieja Londres.

...

En aquel local viejo y con olor a productos para embalsamar, un viejo shinigami tramposo emplea de nueva cuenta a sus confiables instrumentos de trabajo, el saparador de libros y la pluma rosa; cuando de cambiar el destino de una vida se trata, se deben de tener buenas influencias, no se puede tomar a broma, nada pasa por casualidad, todo está escrito.

"_El_ _shinigami_ _William_ _salvó_ _la_ _vida_ _de_ _la_ _pequeña__, __tomándola_ _bajo_ _su_ _custodia__"_ esta oración escrita en el libro de vida de William aquella noche de lluvia. 

* * *

**Siiii****, ****es** **muy** **corto****, en un principio había imaginado a un malfito William desquiciado, lleno de venganza, pero finalmente me arrepentí, mi depresión me dijo que eso era demasiado, quizá para otra historia jeje. pero ****no** **me** **odien****, ****estoy** **un** **poco** **oxidada****, ****además** **de** **que** **tengo** **más** **historias** **en** **las** **cuales** **concentrarme****, ****les** **va** **a** **gustar****. ****Lo** **prometo****.**

**Los** **amo****.**


End file.
